mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Суперпони
Русская стенограмма = :страниц :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, тебе правда пора спать! :Спайк: Ещё две минуточки, Искорка! Я дошёл до самого интересного! Мэйн-як вот-вот... :Сумеречная Искорка: «Мэйн-як»? :Спайк: Заклятый враг Суперпони! Она владела компанией по производству шампуней. После несчастного случая на её фабрике в Мейртрополисе, мало того, что у неё появились новые суперспособности, но она совсем сошла с ума! Она со своими подручными пони планирует проникнуть в Музей Мейртрополиса и украсть Электросферу, чтобы использовать её электропитание своей машины судного дня! Разумеется, Мэйн-як даже не знала б об этом, если бы Хам Драм не ошибся и не рассказал ей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хам Драм? :Спайк: А, парень в голубых ботинках и красном плаще. Бестолковый и совершенно бесполезный приятель Суперпони. Суперпони должны остановить Мэйн-як, уху-ху-хуу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь мне, Спайк. Если уж кто из пони понимает, что значит увлечься хорошей книгой, так это я. Но чтобы завтра у нас что-то получилось с ремонтом старого замка Луны и Селестии, все должны участвовать. Надо выспаться, чтобы протянуть копыто помощи. :Спайк: Ладно, ладно. Я иду в кровать. Спокойной ночи. :щелчок :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Ещё две минутки. :Спайк: Да! : :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж пони, неплохо! Займёмся нашей магической реконструкцией! :Радуга Дэш: Будет сделано! :Спайк: Старина Спайк на месте, готов к выполнению задачи! :Пинки Пай: Чуть левее! На другое лево! быстро Класс! То, что надо! Давай следующую! :Спайк: Тебе не нужна помощь? :Эпплджек: Не-а, всё в порядке. :Пинки Пай: быстро У нас всё под контролем! :Спайк: Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: Нормально! :Спайк: вздыхает Я что, ничем не могу вам помочь, Искорка? :Пинки Пай: быстро Не волнуйся, Спайк! Всё хорошо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, она права. Мы справляемся, Спайк. Смотрится здорово! Может, найдёшь тихое местечко и дочитаешь свой комикс? Ты закончил, где Хам Драм должен был остановить злодейку? :Спайк: Хам Драм никогда не останавливает злодейку. Он там только шутки ради. и грохот ворчит :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, давай помогу! :Спайк: Я'' тоже могу! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Всё хорошо, Спайк. :'Пинки Пай': Пони-сила! Вииии!! :'Спайк': вздыхает :гремит :'Спайк': себя Мэйн-як вламывается в музей... Так, ладно. ...Ээ, ну надо же! Хам Драм снова путается под ногами, когда Суперпони делают всю работу! Кажется, я знаю, каково ему... ахает Постой. Что? Неужели это конец?! А это... что? "Можешь попробовать ещё..." Что? "Можешь... вернуться..." Грр! ''Точно, когда я был здесь в последний раз, то я видел где-то здесь лупу... :Эпплджек: Спайк! Где ты, Спайк? :Рарити: У нас перерыв на чай с печеньками! :Радуга Дэш: Спайк! :Спайк: читает "Ты можешь вернуться к тому месту, с которого начал, когда Мэйн-як потерпела... поражение". А? "Присмотрись повнимательней, чтобы принять участие в приключениях этой книги"? Что это значит? О! Здорово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Что ты... :Спайк: Помогиитее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! натяжения :Радуга Дэш: натяжения :Флаттершай и Рарити: ахают вопят :Пинки Пай: Вии-иии! : : Это и есть... Мейртрополис? : : Никто из пони не хочет мне объяснить, что тут происходит? : : Вы стали совсем другими, пони! Ты — Маг Материи в маске! Пони-Секунда! Разряд! Сияние! Госпожа Великолепие! Свирепое Седло! Вы же — Суперпони! :стук :звуки :Мэйн-як: Суперпони! смеётся Как мило, что вы к нам присоединились! : : А? :Мэйн-як: смех :Мэйн-як: смех : : Она только что назвала нас... Суперпони? : : Вы — супергерои из моего комикса! Нас как-то перенесло сюда! : : Ну так перенесите нас обратно! : : В моём комиксе сказано, что единственный способ вернуть всё, как было,— это победить Мэйн-як! Вашего заклятого врага! :Мэйн-як: Настало время для главного события! :грохот : : Пинки! Куда она делась?! : : Ааааааа! : : Она может быть уже в километрах отсюда! Пинки — Пони-Секунда, самая быстрая пони в Мейртрополисе! :звуки :лязг : : Аа! натяжения :Мэйн-як: хихикает : : Искорка! Заморозь её гриву! : : Что сделать? : : Ты — Маг Материи в маске! Ты можешь стрелять из своего рога любыми лучами энергии! :выходит :Мэйн-як: А знаете, мне это начинает нравиться. хихикает : : Ах! :стук : : Радуга! Быстрее! Ты — Разряд, ты управляешь могущественными силами природы! Запусти вспышку молнии! :разряд :молнии : : Молния, а не торнадо! : : визг : : визг : : Аа! : : Оа-оа! : : вопят : : Флаттершай! Ты — Свирепое Седло! Рассвирепей, и ты превратишься в огромного суперсильного монстра! : : Ой-ой-ой! Это будет... не очень... вежливо! : : Аа! Рарити! При помощи украшений создай атакующие образы! : : Что за атакующие образы?! : : Подумай о чём угодно, и твой браслет это материализует! :посуда разбивается : : О чём-нибудь полезном! :стук : : Электросфера! :Мэйн-як: Что ж, от этого всего просто грива встаёт дыбом. Ну, мне пора идти. смеётся :стук :Мэйн-як: Что ж, спасибо, Хам Драм! смех :звуки : : Я — Хам Драм...?! О нет... натяжения Эпплджек! Ты должна... не дать... торнадо разрушить.. город! : : Но с каждым движением это проклятое лассо затягивается ещё туже! : : Оно — часть тебя! Прикажи ему быть там, где ты хочешь, и оно тебе подчинится! :хлещет :стук : : хихикает Это было воскрутительно! : : Давайте разберёмся: нас что, затянуло в какой-то мир из комикса? : : Строго говоря, он называется Мейртрополис. И если мы хотим вернуться, мы должны помешать Мэйн-як его разрушить при помощи машины судного дня! : : Это несложно. Я и так была классной. А теперь у нас есть суперспособности! : : Почти у всех есть суперспособности... : : У тебя тоже наверняка они есть. Твой герой носит плащ! : : Да, но носит просто так. По большому счёту он бесполезен... : : Хорошо, что ты не настоящий Хам Драм. : : О да, хорошо... : : Тогда мы, шесть суперпони, разберёмся с Мэйн-як и вернём нас в Понивилль! : : Спайк, где Мэйн-як строит машину судного дня? : : В своей секретной штаб-квартире! Но поторопитесь. Сфера, которую она украла, как раз и нужна, чтобы её включить! : : Показывай дорогу, Спайк! : : А остальное предоставь нам! : : вздыхает :неонового света : : Это здесь! : : Это... фабрика по производству шампуней? : : Ладно, Суперпони, план такой. Рарити, ты и я... : : Давай выходи, Мэйн-як! Или Суперпони войдут сами! :грома : : Вот и «элемент неожиданности». : : Видимо, я буду торчать тут без дела. :разряд : : Похоже, её нет дома. Может, нужно зайти попозже? :Мэйн-як: смех : : Она дома. :гаража открывается : : Суперпони, на выход! : : Оо! Классный лозунг! : : Ледяной луч! :бросок : : Это прогресс, дорогая. :стук : : хихикает :хлоп :грохот : : Оо, обожаю практичные аксессуары! : : хнычет :молнии :Приспешник: Моя грива! : : Серьёзно? Ты даже сейчас ни капельки не рассердилась? : : Молодцы, Суперпони! А теперь давайте разберёмся с Мэйн-як и вернём нас домой! :Мэйн-як: Я так не думаю! Я собираюсь разрушить этот город, и я не позволю Суперпони мне помешать! Не в этот раз! : : Это мы ещё посмотрим! : : Спрей для волос Роковой луч! Он вас замораживает и нейтрализует суперспособности! :спрея :стук : : Это мы ещё посмотрим! :спрея :льда :звяканье :Мэйн-як: смех : : Флаттершай, пожалуйста! Ну хоть немного разозлись! : : Это не столько злость, сколько беспокойство, на грани ужаса! :спрея : : Не распыляй! :Мэйн-як: хихикает О, Хам Драм, с чего мне вдруг брызгать спреем Роковой луч на тебя? Довольно бессмысленно, не находишь? : : беспокойства :закрывается :лязг : : А что я'' должен сделать? От меня толку ноль. Не удивительно, что моим друзьям никогда не нужна моя помощь в важных вопросах. Наверное, они уже придумали, как спастись. :лязг :' : Или нет! :треск :таймера :спрея :треск :Мэйн-як': Мои поздравления, Суперпони! смеётся Вы проживёте достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как я запалю... это орудие вашего уничтожения! хихикает Как только Электросфера заработает в полную мощь, пушка увеличит силу моей гривы в ''миллион раз, и произойдёт такой взрыв, что у всех пони в Мейртрополисе грива встанет дыбом! смеётся Вы станете первыми жертвами моего орудия, и ни одна пони не сможет вас спасти от этой участи! смех : : Кхм-кхм. Не хочу прерывать, но вы не забываете про кой-кого ещё? :Мэйн-як: Про Хам Драма? Малыша? Без каких-либо суперспособностей? смеётся Он совершенно бесполезен! :таймера :спрея :Мэйн-як: О, я вас умоляю. Все пони знают, что вы держите его при себе тоном только из жалости. : : Может быть, в твоём мире. Но в нашем мире Спайк... э, Хам Драм всегда приходит на помощь! Всегда! :Остальные из Суперпони: соглашения : : Но я не такой, как Хам Драм! Когда я нужен друзьям, я всегда прихожу на помощь! А сейчас я им нужен! :Мэйн-як: смеётся Видимо, маразм — побочный эффект от продолжительного воздействия Рокового луча. смеётся Сегодня, мы стоим на пороге бессмертия, поскольку мы вместе (хотя, по большей части, я) наконец-то победили наших самых заклятых врагов! Мы прошли с кистью зла по теперь уже испуганному лицу смеётся добра и нанесли удар по свободе во имя тирании! И ничто нас не остановит! смеётся :цепи :Приспешники: визжат :ржание :таймера :цепи :удар :спрея : : Так держать, Спайк! :треск :лязг : : Рассвирепей! : : Я пытаюсь! натяжения : : Догоняй! Ты водишь! Догоняй! Ты водишь! :Мэйн-як: Вон туда! Туда! Туда! Идиоты! :льда :стук :разряд :молнии : : Нам нужно куда-то их сложить! :лязги :стуки : : Не торопись, приятель! :разряды :Приспешники: вопят :Вильгельма : : Флаттершай, ты куда? : : Похоже, у вас всё под контролем. : : Флаттершай, ты нам нужна! Ты должна собраться! : : Прости, просто ничто не может вывести меня из себя. :светлячка :удар :вопит : : Оо! С тобой всё в порядке? Мэйн-як Ты что, издеваешься? Я знаю, что ты злая и всё такое, но разочарованной ты обидела крошечного, беззащитного, малюсенького светлячка?! Серьёзно! Да как ты могла?! Ты просто большая злюка! понижается Вот! Я это сказала! Почему ты считаешь ' себя''' особенной?! Можно подумать, общие правила вежливости на тебя не распространяются?!'' ещё понижается Может, выберешь 'кого-нибудь подходящего по размеру?!'' рычит :жужжат :стреляет : : рычит :Мэйн-як': визжит :' : рычит :звуки : : плюётся :Мэйн-як': Моя грива! смеётся Моя ''грииивааа! смеётся :стук :разряд : : И снова положение спасает... : : визг :стук :Радуга Дэш: Здорово! :Эпплджек: Виии! :Главная шестёрка: болтовня :Радуга Дэш: Вы видели, как я в конце на них обрушила бурю справедливости?! :Эпплджек: А здорово я крутила лассо? :Пинки Пай: Кексы? :Рарити: А как ты... :Пинки Пай: У нас было полсекунды. прежде чем нас вытянуло из комикса, а пекарня Мерйтрополис была всего в шестидесяти пяти кварталах! :Спайк: Я рад, что мы вернулись. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы бы не справились без тебя, Спайк. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь: то, что мы не всегда нуждаемся в твоей помощи, не значит, что мы считаем тебя беспомощным. :Спайк: И не нужны суперспособности, чтобы быть супердругом. :Главная шестёрка: соглашение :Сумеречная Искорка: Но у меня к тебе вопрос. Где ты взял этот комикс, Спайк? :Спайк: В Кантерлоте в Доме Магических комиксов. Ну, я же не знал, что они на самом деле магические! :Главная шестёрка: соглашения :Спайк: Я думал, что это просто комиксы с сюжетом про какую-то магию! Эй, постойте! Я важная часть команды, забыли?! :разряд |-| Английская стенограмма = :flipping :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you really need to go to sleep! :Spike: Aw, two more minutes, Twilight! I'm just getting to the really good part! The Mane-iac is about to— :Twilight Sparkle: "The Mane-iac"? :Spike: The Power Ponies' most evil nemesis! She was the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company. A tragic accident at her shampoo factory in Maretropolis not only gave her mane strange new powers, but also caused her to go completely insane! She and her henchponies are planning to break into the Maretropolis Museum and steal the Electro-Orb, so she can use it to power up her doomsday device! Of course, the Mane-iac wouldn't have even known if Hum Drum hadn't slipped up and told her all about it. :Twilight Sparkle: Hum Drum? :Spike: Nah, the guy in the blue boots and pointless red cape. The Power Ponies' bumbling and totally useless sidekick. The Power Ponies have to stop the Mane-iac or Maretropolis is doo-hoo-hoo-hoomed! :Twilight Sparkle: Believe me, Spike. If anypony understands what it's like to get caught up in a really good book, it's me. But if we're going to make any progress fixing up Luna and Celestia's old castle tomorrow, we all have to do our part. We don't want to be too tired to lend a hoof... or claw. :Spike: Okay, okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. :click :patting :Twilight Sparkle: Two more minutes. :Spike: Yes! :theme song :Twilight Sparkle: Looking good, everypony! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! :Rainbow Dash: You got it! :Spike: Good old Spike is here, ready to do his part! :Pinkie Pie: A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! :Spike: You sure you don't need any help? :Applejack: Nah, that's okay. :Pinkie Pie: quickly We have everything under control! :Spike: Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I'm good! :Spike: sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: quickly Don't worry about it, Spike! It's all good! :Twilight Sparkle: I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Spike. Looking great, everypony! Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Hum Drum was about to stop the villain? :Spike: Hum Drum never stops the villain. He's just there for comic relief. and clatter grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, lemme give you a hoof with that! :Spike: I'' could do it! :'Twilight Sparkle': That's okay, Spike. :'Pinkie Pie': Pony power! Weehee!! :'Spike': sigh :clatters :'Spike': himself Mane-iac breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go. ...Ugh, what a surprise! Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work! I guess I know what that feels like... gasps Wait. What? How can that be the end?! What's... that? "You can... retr-" What? "You can... return..." Urgh! I ''know I saw a magnifying glass laying around the last time I was here... :Applejack: Spike! Where are ya, Spike? :Rarity: We're breaking for tea and biscuits! :Rainbow Dash: Spike! :Spike: reading "You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is... defeated." Huh? "Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book"? What does that even mean? Whoa! Cool! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! What are you— :Spike: Heeeeeelp! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! noises :Rainbow Dash: noises :Fluttershy and Rarity: gasps screaming :Pinkie Pie: Weehee! : : Is this... Maretropolis? : : Somepony wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on? : : Holy new personas, ponies! You're the... Masked Matter-Horn! Fili-Second! Zapp! R-Radiance! Mistress Mare-velous! Saddle Rager! You're the... Power Ponies! :thud :noises :Mane-iac: Power Ponies! laughs How kind of you to join us! : : Huh? :Mane-iac: laughter :Mane-iac: laughter : : Did she just call us... Power Ponies? : : You're the... the superheroes from my comic book! It somehow zapped us all in here! : : So somepony zap us back out! : : My comic book! It said the way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Mane-iac! Your arch-nemesis! :Mane-iac: Time for the mane event! :crash : : Pinkie! Where'd she go?! : : Wheeeeeeee! : : She could be miles away from here by now! Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis! :noise :clang : : Whoa! noises :Mane-iac: cackles : : Twilight! Freeze her mane! : : Do what? : : You're the Masked Matter-Horn! You can shoot all kinds of crazy power beams from your horn! :fizzling out :Mane-iac: You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this. cackles : : gasps :thud : : Dash! Quick! You're Zapp, and your superpower is controlling the mighty forces of nature! Unholster the lightning bolt! :crackling :cracking : : Lightning, not a tornado! : : yelps : : yelping : : Whoa! : : Whoa-whoa! : : screaming : : Fluttershy! You're Saddle Rager! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, super-strong monster! : : Oh, gosh! That wouldn't... be very... polite! : : Ugh! Rarity! Use your jewelry to create attack constructs! : : What's an attack construct?! : : Just think of something, anything, and your bracelet makes it appear! :crockery : : Something useful! :thud : : The Electro-Orb! :Mane-iac: Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience. But I really must be going. laughs :thud :Mane-iac: Why, thank you, Hum Drum! laughter :noises : : I'm Hum Drum...?! Oh no... noises Applejack! You gotta... help stop the... tornado from destroying.. the city! : : But every time I move, this darn lasso gets tighter! : : You're psychically connected to it! Will it to where you want it to go, and it'll obey you! :whipping :thud : : giggles That was spin-tastic! : : Lemme get this straight: We've been sucked into some kind of comic-book world? : : Technically, it's called Maretropolis. And if we wanna get back to Ponyville, I think we have to stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device to destroy it! : : No biggie. I was already awesome. And now we've all got superpowers! : : Almost all of us have superpowers... : : But you must have them too, Spikey-boo. Your character is wearing a cape! : : Yeah, for absolutely no reason. He's pretty much useless... : : Good thing you're not really Hum Drum, then. : : Yeah, good thing... : : So the six of us Power Ponies will take care of Mane-iac, and get us back to Ponyville! : : Spike, where is the Mane-iac building her doomsday device? : : Her top-secret headquarters! But you'd better get there quick. That glowing orb she just stole is what she's going to use to power it up! : : Lead the way, Spike! : : Then leave the rest to us! : : sighs :light humming : : There it is! : : Is that a... shampoo factory? : : All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan. Rarity, you, me and— : : Come on out, Mane-iac! Or the Power Ponies are comin' in! :crash : : So much for "element of surprise". : : Guess I'll just hang back here doing nothing. :crackling : : Oh, I don't think she's home. Maybe we should just come back later. :Mane-iac: laughter : : She's home. :door opening : : Time to Power Pony up! : : Ooh! Nice catchphrase! : : Freeze ray! :thwap : : It's an improvement, darling. :thud : : giggles :banging :crash : : Ooh, I do so love a functional accessory! : : whimpering :strikes :Henchpony: My hair! : : Seriously? You aren't even just a little angry right now? : : Nice work, Power Ponies! Now let's take care of the Mane-iac and get ourselves home! :Mane-iac: I don't think so! I have a city to destroy, and I'm not about to let the Power Ponies stop me! Not this time! : : Just watch us! : : The Hairspray Ray of Doom! It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless! :hissing :clunk : : We'll just see about that! :hissing :cracking :tink :Mane-iac: laughter : : Fluttershy, please! Just a little anger?! : : Well, I'm not so much angry as I am concerned, bordering on terrified! :hissing : : Don't spray! :Mane-iac: cackles Oh, Hum Drum, why in all of Maretropolis would I use the Hairspray Ray of Doom on you? Rather pointless, don't you think? : : of concern :slamming :clang : : What am I'' supposed to do? I'm useless. No wonder my friends never need me to do anything important. ''They're the ones with superpowers. They've probably already figured out how to escape. :clang : : Or not! :cracking :ringing :hissing :cracking :Mane-iac: Congratulations, Power Ponies! laughs You shall live just long enough to see me fire... the instrument of your destruction! cackles Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my mane one million times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild! laughs You will be my weapon's first victims, and there is nopony who can save you from this fate! laughter : : Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somepony? :Mane-iac: Hum Drum? Little guy? No superpowers whatsoever? laughs He's utterly useless! :ringing :hissing :Mane-iac: Puh-lease. Everypony knows you just keep him around because you tone feel sowwy for him. Wah. Wah. : : Maybe in your world. But in our world, Spike— uh, Hum Drum always comes through when we need him! Always! :Rest of Power Ponies: agreements : : I'm not like Hum Drum! When my friends really need me, I do come through! And they need me now! :Mane-iac: laughs I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hairspray Ray of Doom. laughs Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively – though, mostly me – have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of laughs goodness, and have struck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And nothing will stop us! laughs :rattling :Henchponies: yelping :whinny :ringing :rattling :thwack :hissing : : Way to go, Spike! :cracking :clang : : Get mad! : : I'm trying! noises : : Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! :Mane-iac: Over there! There! There! Idiots! :cracking :thud :crackling :crackling : : Need a place to put these guys! :clanging :thudding : : Hold it right there, partner! :zapping :Henchponies: screaming :scream : : Fluttershy, where are you going? : : You seem to have everything under control. : : Fluttershy, we need you! You have to power up! : : I'm sorry, it's just that nothing is making me mad. :buzzing :smack :squealing : : Oh, goodness! Are you okay? the Mane-iac Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but frustrated you hurt a teensy, little, harmless firefly?! Really?! Well you're just a great, big, meanie! getting deeper There! I said it! What makes you think '''you're' so special?! Like the rules of common courtesy don't apply to you?!'' getting even deeper Why don't you pick on '''somepony your own size?!' roars :buzzing :firing :' : roars :'''Mane-iac: yelps : : roaring :noises : : spits :Mane-iac: My mane! laughs My maaaaaane! insanely :thud :crackling : : Once again, the day is saved by— : : yelping :thud :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Applejack: Whoo-ee! :Main cast: chattering :Rainbow Dash: Did you see how I was raining down a storm of justice at the end there?! :Applejack: You catch how I was wieldin' that lasso? :Pinkie Pie: Cupcakes? :Rarity: How did you— :Pinkie Pie: Eh, we had a good half second before we got sucked back out of the comic, and the Maretropolis bakery was only sixty-five blocks away! :Spike: I'm just glad to be back. :Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't have made it without you, Spike. And I hope you realize that just because we don't always need your help, it doesn't mean that we don't think you're helpful. :Spike: And that you don't have to have superpowers to be a super friend. :Main cast: agreement :Twilight Sparkle: But I do have one question. Where exactly did you get that comic book? :Spike: This one I got in Canterlot at the House of Enchanted Comics. Well, I didn't know it meant they were literally enchanted! :Main cast: right, etc. :Spike: I thought it just meant, like, the comics they sold there had really enchanting storylines! Hey, wait up! I'm an important part of this team, remember?! :zapping :credits en:Transcripts/Power Ponies es:Transcripciones/Power Ponies pl:Transkrypty/Superkucyki Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон